Baby Proofing Professors
by giggles811
Summary: After an incident with her daughter Sadie Jules decides that its time to baby proof their home. When Jules calls in the professors to check on her husbands work anything goes...


At six months old Sadie was becoming more and more mobile, Sam had bought his baby girl a car that would help her with learning to walk and with that Sadie was at eye level with many things that could harm her.

Jules was in her kitchen one afternoon overlooking as Sadie walked around in her princess car in the living. In the corner of the living room was a small coffee table with a glass white flower vase. Jules was always very attentive with her daughter and it only took one second for Sadie to reach for the vase and knock it over on the hardwood floor, the vase immediately shattered when it made contact with the floor.

Jules was wipped her head around at the sound of her daughters pierceful cry. Jules sprinted from the kitchen and was by her daughter's side immediately. Sadie had turned red from crying and when Jules scoppped Sadie into her chest, Sadie held into her mom as she continued crying. looking on the floor Jules saw a red spot of blood that concerned her. Jules held Sadie in front of her and saw that she had cut herself with the glass.

Jules hugged tightly onto her daughter and headed upstairs to her nursery to clean up her wound and make sure it wasn't anything serious.

"Im so sorry Sades I should have been looking out for you." Jules tried to comfort her daughter with her voice.

Jules quickly cleansed and bandaged up Sadies little foot.

Jules had managed to soothe Sadie to sleep and Jules quickly took a minute and texted Sam with a picture of Sadies bandaged foot with the caption 'Baby Proofing time'.

Sam was in the middle of changing in the locker room when his phone vibrated, Sam opened up the message and was greeted with a picture of Jules with Sadie. Reading the text Sam couldn't help hut wonder if his daughter was okay. Sam texted back 'Is she okay? what happend?' Shortly after Jules texted back 'She's good just a small little cut, she's asleep right now.' Sam read and then quickly replied 'I love you both, I'll be home soon'.

While Sadie slept Jules cleaned up the glass and made sure she picked up every last piece of glass.

When Sam arrived home around six he found Jules and Sadie in the playroom, Jules was playing peek-a-boo with Sadie. When Jules removed the blanket from Sadie, Sadie saw her dad and squealed and Jules watched as Sadie crawled over to where Sam was kneeled waiting for his baby girl to crawl to him.

When Sadie finally reached her dad, Sam hugged her and kissed her like he always did and grateful that he lived to see his daughter and wife one more day.

Sam walked back with Sadie and kissed Jules and sat down next to her with Sadie on his lap. "Baby proofing already huh?" Sam mentioned.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. I fell horrible that she cut herself on the vase." Jules told Sam.

Sam hugged Jules around the waist and pulled her against his side and told her everything was gonna be okay and that it was not his fault.

"I have Thursday off we can do it then" Sam told Jules and Jules agreed.

...*.*..

When Thursday rolled around Sam and Jules went to a local baby store and looked around until they found what they would need. It astonished Both Jules and Sam at all the little things they needed to make their home a little safer for their daughter.

When Sam arrived home he started on baby proofing all the cabinets that Sadie could easily get into with cabinet patches. Jules watched from their family room couch as Sam walked around placing soft molds around their coffee table corners and all the corners that could possibly harm their daughters eyes.

Jules had finished nursing Sadie and put her in her crib to help Sam. Jules helped Sam set up but Sam thought he could do everything better and faster and was proved wrong when Jules and him raced and Jules finished first installing the baby gate at the top of their stairs and Sam was still struggling to do his at the bottom.

Sam had struggled even more when installing the toliet seat latch and the door foam stoppers to prevent Sadie slamming her fingers on the house doors.

"Sam I think we should call Ed or Wordy to help?" Jules suggested o Sam and chuckled when Sam finally resigned and read the directions on the bath faucet spout.

"Jules I got this, everything is under control." Sam snarled back.

"Okay, but when your done I'm calling in a professional to make sure everything is good." Jules told sam and put emphasis on the word professional.

while Sam tried to put the bath faucet on Jules texted Ed and Wordy and asked if they could stop by to make sure Sam had done everything properly.

Both Ed and Wordy agreed to go over, never ones to pass up an opportunity to poke fun at their team member and see their beautiful niece Sadie.

almost five hours after Sam had declared he had finished and Jules just smiled knowing what was to come.

"well I called someone and they should be here soon to make sure you did everything correct." Jules told Sam as she walked into the kitchen go grab a water bottle for herself and Sam.

"Jules do you not trust me, everythings fine!" Sam exclaime, when Jules didn't respond he jokingly walked away as if he was mad that she didn't trust him.

When Ed and Wordy knocked on the Braddock house door they both knew they were set for an afternoon ofaughter.

Jules opened the door and thanked both Ed and Wordy for coming over, Ed having two kids and Wordy having three girls made them the perfect canidates to judge Sams baby proofing skills.

"Hey, I didn't know you guys were coming." Sam said walking into the living room with Sadie and noticing Ed and Wordy in his living room.

"Well were not here for fun and play were here for a judgement call." Ed said and coulfnt help big chuckle at Sams confused face. before anything else could be said. Ed took Sadie and handed her to her mom. Ed pushed Sam ii to his kitchen. Sam was still extremely confused at what was happening.

"Well Constable Braddock show us what your made of." Ed said and bursted out laughing with Wordy. Sam reay did think he was being punked.

"Are you guys drunk?" Sam asked and ed quickly snapped back.

"Is that any way to talk go your BP Professor?" Ed quickly yelled back getting in Sams face

"BP Professor? what are you taking about?" Sam asked still extremely confused.

"Baby Proofing Professor." Wordy replied

Sam immediately burst out lauging and couldn't believe Jules had called them.

"Jules called you guys to check on the house? that's ridiculous!" Sam said hunched over on his counter still laughing uncontrollably whole banging his hand on the counter. Jules too couldn't help but laugh hearing what was going on in the kitchen with Sam.

Ed and wordy walked through the kitchen inspecting Sams work.

"Constable Braddock I see you didn't put adhesive on the corners to stabilize the corner foams into place, braddock I'm really disappointed with your work." Sam quickly tried to defend himself but was quickly shutter down.

As the BP Professors walked through the house Ed and Wordy couldn't help but keep poking fun at Sam although they both admit to each other that Sam had actually done an excellent job besides the counter problem and the latch on the cabinet in the bathroom that flung open and broke.

"Officer Braddock as the BP professionals that we are we have declared after torturous hours of painstaking laughter and actually making sure everything is good, we here BP Wordsworth and BP Lane have declared your home Baby proofed for a dummy and before anything could be said Ed and Wordy ran out the Braddock house quickly saying bye to Jules and Sadie before Sam lost it.

"I see you passed your test." Jules humored Sam.

"Well they don't call me Samtastic for nothing." Sam said and kissed Jules and then went to sit with Sadie who was playing with her sing along teddy bear.

Jules couldn't be proudier to have such an amazing husband, but an even more amazing father for her daughter who cared that she felt and was safe in their home.


End file.
